


ju2t bee careful

by godtieridan (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Applebees, Fluff, M/M, apple juice and honey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/godtieridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ah just a short little one-shot i wrote about these two cuties</p>
            </blockquote>





	ju2t bee careful

  
"What'd you do thii2 tiime?" You 2iigh, 2liidiing off your mate2priite'2 2hade2 and tiiltiing hii2 head two the 2iide.  
"Nothing." He mumbles, haviing a hard tiime talkiing wiith that 2pliit liip. 2iighiing, you grab a wa2hcloth and pre22 iit two hii2 liip. He wiince2 and triie2 two tiilt hii2 head away.  
"2hooosh." You whii2per, wiipiing blood from hii2 liip gently. You put a bandage over hii2 liip the be2t you can before pulliing hiim to your che2t.  
"Don't get hurt 2o much Dave. I worry about you."  
"I'm sorry."  
"2hhh iit'2 okay. Ju2t don't get your2elf culled. Ii wouldn't be able two liive wiithout you."


End file.
